<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Punishments and Rewards by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231691">Of Punishments and Rewards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot'>Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flaily Madara, Hashirama once again just wants to protect his Otouto's innocence, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Konoha technically lolol, Secret Relationship, Tobirama is so done, he fails, not so secret anymore thanks to Madara's flailing foolishness, the village gets treated to quite the show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The citizens of Konoha have long grown used to (and frankly bored of) the often destructive spectacle that is Madara and Tobirama screaming their lungs out at each other in the market district. During one such clash, however, Madara suffers an accidental concussion and proceeds to not-so-accidentally <i>flirt</i> with, <i>grope</i>, and <i>expose his secret affair</i> with none other than the white-haired Senju he's supposed to hate.</p><p>Now <i>this</i> has the whole village intrigued.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Punishments and Rewards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/copyninken/gifts">copyninken</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The citizens of Konoha have long grown used to (and frankly bored of) the often destructive spectacle that is Madara and Tobirama screaming their lungs out at each other in the market district. So when today the Uchiha Clan Head, foul mood and all, stomps towards an unsuspecting Tobirama (who really isn’t bothering anybody and seems to be busy enough picking out oranges) and starts shrieking at the top of his lungs about some manner of ‘experimental bullshit' crawling out of Tobirama's 'death trap of a lab,' most of the passersby find themselves stifling a yawn.</p><p>Another day, another bout of fires and flooding from the two village founders whose hate for each other hasn’t diminished in the slightest in the two years of Konoha’s existence.</p><p>Grown stronger, if anything.</p><p>“BECAUSE I AM NOT,” Madara bellows at the end of his first public rant of the day (though surely not the last), “GOING TO STAND FOR YOUR BRAZEN INCOMPETENCE ANYMORE, SENJU!”</p><p>Of course, Madara accusing Tobirama of incompetence is also nothing new, although it <em>is</em> common knowledge that it’s the latter who often has to get the Hokage and his best friend out of ridiculously foolish debacles.</p><p>(Konoha still remembers how the two godlike shinobi somehow stumbled into quite the deep hole intended for garbage disposal and in their drunken stupor ended up forgetting that they could have simply jumped outーwhat with their immense chakra reserves no less. Tobirama, naturally, had been exceptionally cross that day.)</p><p>“Incompetence?” Tobirama only scoffs in answer. “Whatever problem <em>you</em> have with how <em>I</em> handle my duties, Uchiha, pales in comparison to the damage your complete lack of logic deals to society.”</p><p>“You shut the fuck up,” Madara snaps, fists clenching and chakra becoming visible alreadyーa faintly shimmering fire-cloak upon his form. That really never bodes well for the market’s survival. “And study the <em>logic</em> behind proper fucking sleep so <em>your</em> complete lack of sense and self-restraint doesn’t lead to more dangerous fucking jutsu that spiral out of fucking control!”</p><p>This does perk up a few ears; after all, what novelty of Tobirama Senju’s could appear <em>more</em> dangerous than his summoning of an undead army that past Obon Festival?</p><p>“I am conducting a perfectly safe study,” Tobirama says, though Madara doesn’t seem like he believes him at all. “And not of a jutsu but a living being. Though it’s unsurprising your handful of brain matter failed to distinguish the two.”</p><p>“<em>A</em> living being <em>with</em> nine <em>godsdamned tails</em> made <em>out of enough chakra to wipe out the whole of Fire Country?!</em>”</p><p>This perks up a few more ears but seeds no panic; it’s thanks to Tobirama, after all, that most of Konoha has seen much, <em>much</em> worse. </p><p>“It's a perfectly docile and friendly chakra fox,” Tobirama insists, crossing his arms. “Now for the love of all things holy and unholy, <em>stop</em> your shrieking.” He glances at the mostly disinterested crowd. “You’re embarrassing me. And yourself, though I doubt there’s any room to sink lower than you have.”</p><p>“I will fucking destroy you, you worthless piece of shit!” The crackles of a budding Katon flicker around Madara’s fists. “Now go and take care of your fucking experiment-living-chakraー<em>whatever</em> bullshit, or I <em>will</em> fight you and there will be no remains left for your brother to cry over.”</p><p>Tobirama glares, straightening to his full height which has him towering above Madara’s bristling frame. “How so much fight can fit in so little a man,” he sneers, “I will never understand.”</p><p>Three things happen in quick succession.</p><p>Naturally, Madara attacks. A massive raging wall of fire sizzles straight at Tobirama, who matches Madara’s wild toothy grin with a smirk as he jumps out of the way with the usual easeーonly for Madara to charge at him, fist coated with white-hot flames, and unsurprisingly, Tobirama dodges yet again.</p><p>What <em>does</em> come as a surprise is Madara’s slight... miscalculation, it seems, as his eyes linger a bit too long in the general direction of Tobirama’s thighs for some reason, and he’s just slow enough to miss the giant crate of oranges that falls from a panicking store owner’s shelf.</p><p>“Madara-sama!” the salesman cries as the legendary Uchiha collides with the box headfirst and drops limply to the ground. “F-forgive me,” the poor man stutters, appearing quite a bit more worried about Tobirama than Madara’s squirming form.</p><p>After all, neither of the two are happy when their fights are interrupted before they can destroy at least one building, and as expected, the Senju in question frowns and visibly deflates.</p><p>“Madara?” Tobirama asks, tentative, banishing the spikes of ice he’s conjured with his jutsu.</p><p>“Mmm,” Madara articulates from the ground, face scrunched in pain as he squints at the sky as if it’s personally offended him. “Mm-wha?..”</p><p>In a yet unseen show of kindness, Tobirama walks up to him and kneels to check on Madara’s condition. Quite a few stares shift in their direction. Shouldn’t Tobirama be inclined to leave the Uchiha to suffer?</p><p>Apparently not.</p><p>“Madara? Can you hear me?” Receiving no answer, Tobirama coaxes him to sit up as he checks over his head. Though unwounded, it does appear he’s seriously concussed as he starts slurring nonsense and pointing at a part of the crowd mumbling something about ‘fute birdsies.’ “Listen, IーAnija will be really upset if you’re seriously hurt, so can you tell meー”</p><p>Madara slaps a gloved hand roughly over Tobirama’s mouth. Another uncharacteristic move that provokes many a frown. The pair usually avoid skin to skin contact religiously, even when fighting.</p><p>“Your lips,” Madara slurs, eyes unfocused as he stares dazedly at his supposed enemy, “could putーbe put to... much better use than talking.”</p><p>“W-what?” Tobirama stammers, shoving the hand away and scrambling to his feet.</p><p>“I said your lips,” Madara tries to clarify, before Tobirama cuts him off, “Shut the fuck up, you moron!” he grits through his teeth, extending a hand to the Uchiha as he flops back down to lie on the ground.</p><p>“And get up," Tobirama orders, "<em>n</em><em>ow.</em> I’m taking you to Anija. Concussions are tricky to heal and I might not be able to avoid leaving lasting effects.”</p><p>Madara smirks, and for some reason that prompts a look of horror to settle on Tobirama’s face. For good reason, as the onlookers discover.</p><p>“It’s always <em>up</em> for you, Tobirama,” Madara’s slurring is mixed with a bit of a stupid-sounding drawl as he positively <em>ogles</em> Tobirama, eyes once again lingering a tad lower than appropriate. “The question is if you wanna play.”</p><p>“Madara!” Tobirama hisses, casting death glares at the crowds now circled around them as one unified and now <em>definitely</em> intrigued mob. “Stop this foolishness right this instantー”</p><p>“Stop isn’t our safe-word, Tobiー”</p><p>“ーand <em>take my fucking hand!</em>”</p><p>“I’d rather have it wrapped around myー”</p><p>“MADARA!” Tobirama is trembling with fury at this point, chakra radiating killing intent enough for shinobi <em>and</em> civilian alike to feel it wash over them. The people gathered only scuffle closer, disappointed that the rest of Madara’s sentence gets drowned out by Tobirama’s shout and their own collective gasp. Tobirama pinches the bridge of his nose. “<em>Not. Here.</em>”</p><p>“I kno-ow,” Madara whines, finally grasping for Tobirama’s hand only to use it to yank him down once he gets ahold of it. “This hand indefーit <em>definitely</em> needs to be reaching a lot lower.”</p><p>“Madara, gods fucking dammit,” Tobirama growls as he wrests himself from Madara hold, “people are <em>staring</em>.”</p><p>To be fair, the self-proclaimed honorable and pure-hearted citizens of Konoha make an effort to <em>pretend</em> they aren’t gapingーwhich really isn’t an easy task though, because the display is turning out to be more exciting than any of the village-wide festivities to date.</p><p>“Oh?” Madara seems to be trying to raise one eyebrow but ends up skewing his face into an awkward frown at best. “If yesterday’s anything to go by, you don’t mind a little voytriloquism yourself, koibito.”</p><p>Another round of gasps follows as Tobirama blanches, mouth slightly agape and lips trembling. Someone helpfully shouts, “Do you mean voyeurism, Uchiha-sama?”</p><p>“Yes-yes!” Madara pipes up, still squirming helplessly on the ground. “Voyagerism. That.”</p><p>“Uchiha,” Tobirama glowers, a sheen of blue energy wrapping around his limbs as his ire escalates, “I am literally <em>begging you</em> to<em>ー”</em></p><p>“Didn’t get enough earlier, eh?” Madara leers, finally managing to wriggle into a half-sitting position, sending a few oranges rolling on the ground. Intrigued and unperturbed by Tobirama’s spluttering (and what a strange sight it is, to see the usually composed Senju at such a loss for words), Madara picks up two of the fruits and proceeds to shock the bystanders to the core once more, “You know, they say fresh squeezed oranges are good for you in the morning, but I think your fresh squeezed diー”</p><p>“MADARA, NO!” Tobirama roars, this time quite evidently to drown out Madara’s words.</p><p>“Madara, <em>yes</em>,” the Uchiha moans, “that’s all I remember you saying to me this morning.” A few desperate “Kai” resound in the area as Madara Uchiha incarnate starts <em>licking</em> the oranges in his hands. He keeps eye contact with Tobirama all the while as he sucks on them, shameless and wanton, swirling his tongue over the fruits with such wanton enthusiasm one might think him a common harlot. “Remind you of anything, To-bi-ra-ma?”</p><p>Needless to say, the world plunges into chaos. Choruses of cheers and wolf whistles, sounds of both affront and confusion erupt from the bystanders as quite a few women rush to cover their husbands’ eyes lest they require the same <em>astonishing</em> level of skill from them.</p><p>Tobirama, meanwhile, seems to have finally regained his ability to act, if not speak, and proceeds to grab Madara by his collar and drag him into a wobbly stance, slapping a hand bathed in faint green glow against the Uchiha’s forehead.</p><p>"Get permanent brain damage for all I care.” Tobirama gives Madara a pretty hard shake. “<em>Now</em> will you stop fucking talking?”</p><p>"You don’t tell me what to do, Senju,” Madara grumbles, looking a bit steadier on his feet now even as his voice still sounds a bit shaky. “And how did I get here?”</p><p>Tobirama ignores him, directing one last glower at the excited crowd as he commands, “Don’t you <em>dare</em> speak a word of this to the Hokage,” before disappearing into thin air with Madaraー<em>his secret lover,</em> something Konoha still can’t wrap its collective head aroundーin tow.</p><p>Granted, the younger Senju must have sensed his brother’s approach because the next second none other than Hashirama steps into the market with the usual wide grin on his face, flowers sprouting on each patch of ground he steps on. The crowd stills and grows silent but for a few moments as Tobirama’s order rings clear in their minds, and yet,</p><p>“What happened here?” Hashirama asks in childlike confusion.</p><p>In just a handful of moments, it proves too much of a temptation for Konoha prolific rumor mill to resist.</p><p>“Madara was doing <em>what</em> in front of my Otouto?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alternatively, The Story of How Madara Uchiha Tried to Suck Off an Orange</p><p>thanks for the read! :3</p><p>find me on <a href="http://louiserandom.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>